Quiéreme
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Un Kibaino, dedicado a mi hermanita Maka pareja seleccionada por mi prima XD Ino tiene un problema y tiene que dejar a Kiba, pero el Inuzuka no se rinde tan facilmente pesimo summary? ustedes lean XD ONESHOT!


**Quiéreme**

_Estamos los dos aquí, solos al fin como había deseado hace tiempo._

_Solo te pido una palabra de amor, pero te niegas a dármela. Dame tus_

_Besos de miel que son mi manjar de dioses. Déjame acariciar tu piel una vez más, como antes. Quiéreme como antes te lo ruego, pues sin tu amor no_

_Vivo. Quiéreme denuevo, o no podré vivir. Por que tu amor es mi vida, mi única razón ser y vivir, sin el no vale la pena estar aquí. ¿¡Por que me niegas tu amor?! ¿¡Por que insistes en verme sufrir?! Solo te pido un poco de tu amor, solo una palabra para poder seguir adelante. Te niegas, ¿Cuál es la razón? Me quitas mi drago sin motivo alguno, por que se que aun me sigues amando._

_¿Por qué no quieres ver la realidad? Y es que me amas más que nada en este mundo, que no puedes vivir sin mi calor y palabras. Abre los ojos, admite la verdad y es que sin mi no puedes existir. ¿Me negaras que me amas? ¿Mentiras diciéndome que tus palabras eran falsas? No me hagas reír, te mientes a ti misma pronunciando esas palabras, ya que yo se que me quieres. Quiéreme ya, no juegues más, me arto de esto y quiero la verdad. No te vayas, quédate aquí, mírame a los ojos y confiesa todo, confiesa tus sentimientos respeto a mí. Se que no me quieres hacer daño, se que estas comprometida con el Nara, pero no creas que me rendiré, luchare por ti. ¿Por qué lloras? Eres una idiota, no hay razón por la que llorar es la verdad, pues luchare solo para tenerte a mi lado, por que eres mía y de nadie más. Solo soy un perro que defiende lo suyo, un simple animal que vive por instinto. Una bestia que llora en silencio por temor a que me acallen, y es que solo soy un animal herido por el amor. Aun recuerdo, como tú me hiciste callar el llanto, con simples palabras llenas de comprensión. Gracias a ti olvide a aquella chica que tanto me hizo llorar, de la cual estaba enamorado. Tú fuiste mi verdad, entre las mentiras que me atormentaban. Tú descongelaste mi corazón, con una sola de tus sonrisas llenas de calor. Recuerdo nuestras noches de pasión, donde suspirabas mi nombre, en cada movimiento. Sentirte en mi, era mi mundo, el mirar tu rostro era ka mejor satisfacción. No quiero que eso se acabe, no quiero que esas noches terminen, ya que soy un adicto a tu cuerpo. Acariciar tu cabello de oro fino, mientras miro tus ojos aguamarina, que me muestran tus emociones. Y es que esos ojos son la ventana de tu alma, los que me cuentan lo que sientes y lo que necesitan. Solo soy un pobre chico, enamorado que solo desea que permanezcas a su lado, para poder ser feliz. ¿Para que necesitar más? Solos tu y yo en nuestro mundo perfecto, donde los demás, son solo un recuerdo, al igual que nuestros problemas. Un mundo, donde pueda demostrarme lo que siento, solo con un verso, solo con un "te quiero" quiero que sonrías al sentirme allí, a tu lado, dándote ese amor que necesitas. ¿Por que me esfuerzo tanto? Es sencillo, solo quiero que seas feliz, si casarte con el Nara fuera la solución te dejaría, pero es que tu, lloras en tus adentros, impotente ya que no puedes negarte. Se que lloras en las noches, buscando la solución, ¿como lo se? Ya te lo dije, soy un perro que protege los que más quiere. Quiero besarte de una vez, y acabar con tu dolor igual que hiciste tú hace ya tiempo atrás. Te quiero agradecer toda tu ayuda, dándote este amor que antes estaba destrozado, pero que tú reparaste poco a poco. Solo quiéreme, yo me ocupo del resto. Yo luchare por los dos, para demostrarte que lo nuestro ser eterno. Solo quiéreme, como tú sabes hacerlo, susurrándome esas frases que tanto quiero. Solo quiéreme como siempre lo has hecho y bésame lo más dulce que puedas. Déjame tomarte en las noches, para salvarte del dolor. No permitiré que me alejen de ti, eres mías y no te comparto, eres mi amiga, compañera, amante y novia. Quiéreme por quien soy, por lo que soy y por lo que siento._

_FIN_

_N/A :Hola , espero que os allá gustado -- etto…se lo dedico a mi hermanita Maka que por lo visto le gustan mucho mis fics XD pero la pareja me la dio mi onechan Taty, yo hice el resto. Realmente si les gusto dejen review si no les gusto, dejen igual así aprendo de mis errores ;)_


End file.
